bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Romac
Romac is a Tangean Grounder who works as a freelance bounty hunter. He also used to be Mira Nova's boyfriend. Physical Appearance Romac is a strong and athletic Tangean Grounder, being quite broad-shouldered and muscular. He often wears his bounty hunter uniform, which consists of all blue armor, complete with a helmet, and his suit is fitted with weapons. History Past When Romac was around fifteen, he had found Mira after she snuck out of the palace to explore Tangea's surface, amazed at all its natural fauna and flora. When the young princess was accosted by Grounders, Romac made the scene before anything could happen, frightening the other Grounders away. He assured her that he meant no harm, as he was familiar with her reputation as princess. Their gazes met, and it was love at first sight. Both young and awkward, but clearly attracted to one another, Romac offered to take Mira back to the palace but the adventurous girl refused, wanting to see more of his world. Their relationship blossomed from that point onwards; they would see each other whenever they could, day or night. However, when Mira's father found out about the relationship it was abruptly cut off and Romac fled the palace. Commoners, especially Grounders, wouldn't do for the king’s daughter. In the series When Zurg first meets Romac, he is hardly impressed, commenting on his tacky outfit, his primitive and barbaric origins, even wondering if he bathes. The Grub greets him, but Romac remains silent. Annoyed that he doesn't appear to even understand his own language, Zurg instructs the Grub to tell him that he has a job for him. The Grub attempts communication once more, but Romac replies in flawless Basic to "skip the boom-booms" as he fires a mental pulse at the Grub before asking about the job. Unperturbed, Zurg tells him he'll pay him three million unibucks for his services. Grabbing Zurg's fingers in a tight grip, Romac responds that he'll do it for ten in advance. Zurg concedes without protest, because of time constraints and summons the Grub forward with a briefcase filled with crisp money rolls. He instructs Romac to "go fetch" 57 and Romac promises to do so, saying, "I never quit a job till it's finished. Never." Romac makes his way to Tradeworld where he hovers above the hotel on a bike and attempts to send a mind pulse that sputters and dies out before it is even formed; as he realizes a Tangean Royal is around, he resorts to using a plasma gun instead, and causes a part of the ceiling to collapse upon 57 and two alien girls, who run away screaming. 57 is frozen in terror as Romac touches down and uses a mechanism on his bike to latch on to the hapless Brain Pod. He lifts off and only once he is far away enough does Mira manage to free herself. XR returns, commenting on the chaos left behind: a destroyed room, and no 57 in sight. With his target captured, Romac prepares to flee, only for the rangers to locate him and start closing in on him. 57 warns that Romac should just give up seeing as the rangers are gaining, but Romac only quips that there's a big difference between "gaining and catching". He uses a mind pulse to snap off the peak of a building so it can block their way. Romac flees through a tunnel and fires another mind pulse at the ceiling, before skidding to a stop out of the tunnel and setting off again in another direction. The rangers plough through the rubble, but only Buzz manages to follow Romac through another stream of traffic. He flies through a bus, though Buzz is still hot on his trail, and the others soon join him. They can't get close to Romac when he keeps blowing everything up. Even 57 comments on this and asks him whether he'd like a partner in crime instead of Romac returning him to Zurg. Romac only replies curtly with the same motto again--that he never quits a job until it's finished. Buzz and Booster try to go around while Mira and XR keep following Romac. He pulls out a plasma gun from a compartment in his bike and fires behind him, but accidentally fires a shot ahead, as well. A child who was walking along the sidewalk above trips and falls, but Romac swoops in to save him and sets him down safe and sound. But Mira and XR are buried beneath the rubble; safe, but stuck. Unable to break loose, Mira realizes that Romac is close, and indeed he is, with a gun trained upon them. But upon seeing Mira for the first time he falters, recognizing her. XR reminds him about Mira being a princess and that he'll get into a load of trouble with her father, King Nova. Romac replies that it wouldn't be the first time, revealing his face to them. Mira is startled, recognizing him, and hesitantly explains to a surprised XR that Romac is her ex-boyfriend. "Once upon a time," Romac agrees, but as they exchange looks it's obvious something's still there. 57 reminds Romac that Buzz and Booster will be there any second and Mira warns him that he's on the wrong side and should give up, but Romac gets back onto his bike and reminds her that he never quits a job before it's finished. Buzz catches up to Romac by now and orders him to surrender and hand over 57. But Romac won't give up without a fight. He fires another mind pulse at the ranger, but Buzz dodges it, haughtily saying that he had predicted that move. However, 57 tosses a net on Buzz, trapping him, before using a sleeping gas on him causing him to collapse in a dead faint. 57 hopes that now, Romac won't hand him over to Zurg and he'll consider taking him on as a sidekick. However, things aren't over yet. A missile explodes nearby them, and it turns out to be a "mobile monitor" Zurg sent himself, to see whether Romac has captured 57. He is pleased to see that he has also subdued Buzz Lightyear and prepares to welcome both foes upon Romac's return. Romac later contacts Team Lightyear and asks to meet Mira in "the usual place". Mira goes into a trance, and they form a mental link together, where they meet in common ground in their minds, a place where they can come into contact with each other no matter the distance. It is a lush, scenic place in imitation of Tangean flora and fauna, and Mira is dressed in her usual princess attire, admitting that this place brings her memories and that she's missed him. Romac admits to the same and they share a meaningful kiss. But Mira breaks off the kiss, saying that it's wrong when Romac works for Zurg. Romac retaliates, demanding whether her father approved of her joining Star Command. She hesitantly admits that she defied him and Romac wonders bitterly why she couldn't do the same for him. Mira splutters, repeating the fact that he works for Zurg and Romac shrugs it off by saying he'll just work for someone else tomorrow. Both frustrated and disappointed, they realize that the next time they meet will be as enemies and they break off the mind-link. Romac himself isn't pleased at the turn of events and he resorts to banging his head against Buzz's suspended animation chamber in his frustration. 57 reminds Romac that he knows enough about Mira to know that she'll never forgive the Grounder if he hands him and Buzz over to Zurg. But Romac is stubbornly adamant about not quitting his job before it's finished, despite how much it's tearing him apart. 57 contemplates the matter, but says nothing more on it. Zurg is ecstatic at getting both 57 and Buzz for the price of one. In chains, 57 asks Romac whether his job is finally completed. Romac says it is, to which 57 gleefully replies that he'll hire him for his and Buzz's safe passage out of Zurg's clutches for one unibuck. Romac leaps at the opportunity and agrees, freeing 57 and Buzz while Zurg splutters in rage at the ridiculous price and at being double-crossed. Buzz regains consciousness at that point and is surprised that Romac has double-crossed Zurg. Together, the three flee as Zurg sends his Hornets after them. Buzz destroys several of them along the way and they go to Launch Bay 2 where Romac's parked his ship. Buzz is momentarily confused at the ship's name being the Mira, but 57 quips that they'll explain later--only there is no later as one of Zurg's Grubs fires at the ship with a defense turret, their only means of escape. Romac is aggrieved, but he looks for one of Zurg's ships while Buzz handles the Grub's cannon. 57 and Romac flee to Launch Bay 1, where 57 says there's always an unguarded cruiser lying around. But that isn't the case this time as Beetles bar their way. Romac confidently starts up a mind pulse, but it only simmers and he realizes that Mira and the others are nearby. Booster grabs 57, thinking that he's saving him, and Mira sets her laser to stun, firing at Romac. XR crashes 42 through the launch bay, destroying part of the wall, and Mira tells Booster to find Buzz, saying that she'll meet them back at the ship. The Beetles surround Romac, who is still prone and weakened by the stun laser, but Mira destroys them and grabs Romac before flying into the air. He asks what took her so long and jokingly mentions that she must have not heard about his "good guy discount". Grinning, Mira asks him why he switched sides, to which he replies with "Take a wild guess," as they embrace in mid-air where they share a quick, but lingering kiss. Even Buzz notices and salutes them with a grin before entering 42, where Booster, XR and 57 are already safe and sound. But their joy is short-lived. Mira and Romac fly into 42, but before she can secure the hatch, Zurg reaches them, ordering his horde of Hornets and Beetles to attack 42. Realizing that there is only one way out, Romac embraces Mira from behind, kisses her cheek, and bids her farewell as he takes her jet pack and flies back out in order to distract Zurg and his forces. 42 sets off and escapes through the hole while Romac uses his mind pulse to destroy several Hornets. Zurg orders his forces to ignore 42 and focus on Romac, and Romac is shot down and surrounded, Beetles training their plasma cannons on him. Zurg cackles, telling Romac that he can't win. But Romac merely smiles, saying he's already won since Mira's safe and sound as he prepares another mind pulse. For reasons unknown, Romac was able to escape Zurg's clutches and made contact with 57, agreeing to make him his sidekick. This prompts 57 to jack an escape pod and leave Team Lightyear, but not without leaving a CD behind. In the message, 57 reveals to them that Romac managed to escape from Zurg without a scratch and that he will join him. Romac also has a message for Mira. Though he knows they're both different and have changed over the years, he promises to win her back. After all, he never quits a job until it's finished. "Never." Personality When Romac was first introduced, he seems foreboding and imposing, rumored to be one of the best bounty hunters around, even rivaling and surpassing the legendary Shiv Katall. He also has a sense of honor, going out of his way to save a boy who was caught in the crossfire mid-chase because he was not involved. He even made a good guy discount for himself, to not restrict himself to villains. Even as a teenager, Romac was always smarter than the other Grounders, as he could communicate fluently and was aware of Mira's reputation as a princess. When he reunited with Mira, he was surprised to see her and, while in the vision together, ranted on how she abided by her father's will. Romac also wished that she had the same strength to fight for their relationship, as she did to join Star Command. However, he retained feelings for her as he named his vehicle after her, shared a kiss with her, and in his message swore to win her back. Abilities Just like any Tangean Grounder, Romac possesses mind pulses. Quotes *"I never quit a job till it's finished. Never." *"Skip the boom-booms." *"Big difference between gaining and catching." *"It's my new good guy discount." *"She's safe. I've already won." Trivia *The character of Romac was based heavily on Romeo, according to Greg Weisman. He also is about the same age as Mira. *In his debut episode, it's revealed that he named his ship after Mira. Appearances *Star Crossed References Category:Characters Category:Tangeans